deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/Deadliest Fiction Awards 2013
Deadliest Fiction. Here we are again. Oh yes, it is true - we have survived another year. We've had some brilliant battles, some brilliant users, brilliant votes, tournaments and so much more. We've said goodbye to some, and greeted others, indeed, it has been a fantastic year my fellow users, but now, as tradition, it is time for the.. The Rules #Only registered users can vote. #You can not self-nominate. #There can only be four nominees at a maximum per category. #There is no limit to nominations that a user/battle can receive. #Users must nominate three battles/users at a maximum in the Battle and User Awards. The Battle Awards Science Fiction Battle of the Year This award is given to the user which has had a battle between two science fiction warriors voted as the Science Fiction Battle of the Year. *''' General RAAM vs. Joseph Capelli by Drayco90''' *''' Krogan vs Sontaran by So-Pro Warrior''' *''' Lobo vs. Durge by Lasifer and El Alamein''' *''' Darth Vader vs. Corvo Attano by Bulls12345''' Fantasy Battle of the Year This award is given to the user which has had a battle between two fantasy warriors voted as the Fantasy Battle of the Year. * Link vs. Connor Kenway by Affectos *''' Jack Sparrow vs. Zorro (Campbellverse) by JWarrior89''' *''' Achilles vs Beowulf by El Alamein''' *''' Harry vs. Percy Jackson by Cfp3157''' Modern Battle of the Year This award is given to the user which has had a battle between two modern warriors voted as the Modern Battle of the Year. *''' The Joker vs Professor Genki by Jwarrior89''' *''' Spetsnaz GRU vs Vampires by GSFB''' *''' Frank West vs. Ashley Williams by Goddess of Despair''' * Ancient Battle of the Year This award is given to the user which has had a battle between two ancient warriors voted as the Ancient Battle of the Year. *''' Venator vs. Giant Short-Faced Bear by El Alamein''' *''' Shakespeare's Warriors vs. Rome's Enemies by El Alamein''' * * Tournament of the Year This award is given to the user which has had their completed tournament voted as the Tournament of the Year. *''' Leolab's User Siege Tournament''' *''' Goddess of Despair's King of Kings Tournament''' *''' All-Out Mythical War by Geekboy27''' *''' The Console Wars by Drayco90''' The Battle of the Year This award is given to the user which has had their battle voted as the Battle of the Year. *''' Vampires vs Spetsnaz by GSFB''' *''' Deadpool vs Alucard by Bulls12345''' *''' Shion vs. Dexter Morgan by BattleGames1, assissted by MrPacheco101''' * The User Awards Best Format of the Year This award is given to the user which has had consistently excellent format on their battles, including well structured and neat information on their warriors, weapons, x-factors and the battle. * Drayco90 *''' Redkite''' *''' SPARTAN 119''' * Author of the Year This award is given to the user which has consistently provided high quality and enjoyable battles throughout the year. The user must have produced more than 3 battles throughout the year to be able to qualify for this award. *''' MrPacheco101''' * Drayco90 * El Alamein *''' Bulls12345''' *''' SPARTAN 119''' Most Creative User of the Year This award is given to the user which has demonstrated the best originality and creativity in their battles throughout the year. * SPARTAN 119 *''' GSFB''' *''' So-Pro Warrior''' * Cfp3157 Editor of the Year This award is given to the user which has benefited the wiki throughout the year with high quality edits. *''' Goddess of Despair''' * SPARTAN 119 * Cfp3157 * HaydenStudios Voter of the Year This award is given to the user which has consistently contributed the highest quality votes for battles throughout the year. * Drayco90 * WanderingSkull * El Alamein * New User of the Year This award is given to the user which has through the year demonstrated skill, maturity and devotion aswell as being liked on the wiki all round. This user must have joined in 2013 to qualify for the award. *'The Dark Shinigami' *'TheWetWaffle' *'CrystalScorpion96' * The Voting Process VOTING IS CLOSED The process for voting will be executed on SurveyMonkey™. When voting, the first question will ask for your username. This is in order to prevent ballot stuffing. Category:Blog posts